superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Oh Yeah! Cartoons: Rudy's Date/A Kid's Life/Too Many Timmys! Credits
Opening Credits * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * Created by: Fred Seibert Episode Credits "Rudy's Date" * Written, Storyboard and Directed by: Bill Burnett, Larry Huber "A Kid's Life" * Written, Storyboard and Directed by: Ken Kessel The Fairly OddParents in: Too Many Timmys! * Storyboard by: Butch Hartman and Zac Moncrief * Produced, Written and Directed by: Butch Hartman Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Fred Seibert, Larry Huber * Supervising Producer: Ken Kessel * Line Producer: Debby Hindman * Production Manager: Sylvia Edwards * Production Coordinators: Mimi Andrews, Abi Martirossians * Casting Coordinator: Margaret Tang * Production Assistants: Michelle Bryan, Randy Saba * Executive Assistants: Teresa Darnold, Stephanie Stephens * Oh Yeah! Theme Song: Bill Burnett * Oh Yeah! Logo and Typeface by: Carlos Ramos * ChalkZone: "Rudy's Date" Cast ** Snap, Bullnerd, Baby - Candi Milo ** Rudy, Nerd #1, Stick Figure - E.G. Daily ** Penny, Nerd #3 - Hynden Walch ** Scout, Butch - Jess Harnell * Casting and Voice Direction by: Ginny McSwain * Music by: Steve Rucker & Thomas Jones Chase * Additional Background Designs: Jim Worthy, Carlos Ramos * Background Painter: Jamie Frye * Color Key Stylist: Jennifer Powell * Final Checker: Michelle Bryan * "A Kid's Life" Cast ** Fuzzy Bunny, Doctor, Blackhead - Scott Bullock ** Dad, Jr's Friend, Blackhead - Pat Fraley ** Jr., Spot, Blackhead - Rob Paulsen ** Granny, Mom, Suzy - April Winchell ** Suzy's Mom, Baby, Suzy's Sister - Gail Matthius * Casting and Voice Direction by: Ginny McSwain * Music by: Ron Jones * Character and Prop Designer: Ken Kessel * Clean-Up Artist: Donna Zeller * Background Designer: Ken Kessel * Background Painters: Amy Roich * Color Key Stylist: Christina Long * Final Checker: Michelle Bryan * The Fairly OddParents: "Too Many Timmys!" Cast ** Timmy - Mary Kay Bergman ** Wanda, Mrs. Turner - Susanne Blakeslee ** Vicky - Grey Delisle ** Cosmo, Mr. Turner - Daran Norris * Casting: Donna Grillo * Music by: Guy Moon * Character and Prop Designer: Butch Hartman * Clean-Up Artist: Dana Jo Granger * Background Designer: Mike Rogers * Background Painter: Teri Shikasho * Color Key Stylist: Cynthia MacIntosh * Sheet Timer: Larry Leichliter * Final Checker: Michelle Bryan * Oh Yeah! Cartoon * Recording Services: Horta Editorial * Production Dialogue Mixer: Brad Brock * Sound Engineers: Krandal Crews, Jim Leber, Justin Brinsfield * Production Audio Supervisor: Tony Ostyn * Post Production Director: Heather Adams * Picture Editor: Mark Merthe * Post Production Supervisor: Alison Flynn * Post Production Assistants: Shawn Trask, Mishelle Smith * Sound Services: Advantage Audio Inc. * Sound Effects Editor: Michael Warner * Dialogue Editor: Robbi Smith * Foley Artist: Phyllis Ginter * Foley Mixer: Kris Daly * Re-Recording Mixers: Ray Leonard, Melissa Ellis, Fil Brown, Michael Beriger * Post Production Services: Modern Videofilm * Telecine Colorists: Mace Johnson, Dan Judy * OnLine Editor: Karen Snyder * Oh Yeah! Wraparounds ** Host: Kenan Thompson ** Director: Wendy Rott ** Producer: Eric Alan ** Production Manager: Bethanne Fife ** Director of Photography: Jeff Christian * Animation Services: Galaxy Digimation Inc., Jireh Productions, Saerom Animation Inc., Tama Production Co., Ltd., Yeson Animation Studios * Production Executive: Emily Gemerek Hacke * Executive in Charge of Production: Brian A. Miller * Special Thanks: Margie Cohn, Albie Hecht, Herb Scannell, Mark Taylor * A Frederator Incorporated Production * Nicktoons * Produced at the Nickelodeon Animation Studios, Burbank, California * "Oh Yeah! and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. * © 1999 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved Category:Nicktoons Category:Frederator Incorporated Category:End Credits Category:Nickelodeon